Nick De Leon
Nick De Leon (デレオンニック Dereon'nikku, born June 18, 1996) is an ordained pastor, American director, voice actor, screenwriter, former Online Piracy Act SOPA activist, LGBT rights activist, author, and video game designer. He is best known for being the host of the Nick De Leon Show, which he's done since 2009. He is also known for his roles as Amuro Ray, Char Aznable and many others in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX and Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. He is now the founder and head pastor of De Leon LGBT Christian Ministries. Biography De Leon was born on June 18, 1996 in Green Bay, Wisconsin. He grew up in Green Bay’s east side with his sister and one of his three half-brothers. His father was a machine operator at a paper mill and his mother is a caretaker for disabled adults. As a child, De Leon was teased for being considered introverted and effeminate because he played with girls, and tended to be more emotional than his peers, but otherwise was as normal as any other boy. Sometime after his birthday when he was 12 years old De Leon had encountered his first same-sex relationship, describing that his kiss with him was followed after mentioning “Why can’t guys date guys and girls date girls?”. By the time De Leon entered middle school until his freshman year of high school he felt confused about his sexual orientation until after a few discomforting encounters with his freshman girlfriend. When he turned 15, De Leon began to acknowledge to himself that he was gay, but kept it a secret. Filmmaking career 'Movies and Shows' De Leon began his career with as the host and director of the Nick De Leon show in 2009. And since then, he has used his directing skills for video game trailers for the NFC North Battle series. In 2011, he has directed shorts for the short, "Spalding Classic" for their show "Guerilla Blitz." His time with Guerilla Blitz ended on November 14, 2011 when the show broadcasted the first episode of what is now "Pilot" of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX without his permission and De Leon quit directing for the series, leading Guerilla Blitz to cancel. Since then MSGoR finally has been named for De Leon's show running three episodes from November 15, 2011 all the way to March 24, 2012. Following the sucess of Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, De Leon has written his own take of Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX, which will run two seasons from 2012 til either 2013 or 2014. The show is similar to Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam however it has some modifications like civilian clothing and changes in ethnicity. Other ventures Sports Basketball De Leon had managed the NEW Lutheran Blazers varsity basketball team for the 2013-14 WIAA season. The Blazers went to state in 2014 but lost the championship to Thorp. Volleyball Besides basketball at N.E.W. Lutheran, De Leon had also managed the girls volleyball team. Initially, the reaction everyone had to him becoming the manager was initially negative because traditionally the position was given to a girl and male stereotypes existed. This attitude hadn't lasted long since the players began to notice that De Leon had noticeably less masculine traits and was accepting to "girl talk". Ministry On April 28, 2015, De Leon was ordained by Universal Life Church Monastery where the ordination then led to the creation of De Leon LGBT Christian Ministries which became publicly established on September 28, 2015. Politics and Activism Political views De Leon is a member of the Democratic Party. In 2014 De Leon endorsed and voted for Madison School Board member and businesswomen Mary Burke in the 2014 Wisconsin gubernatorial election. He supported Bernie Sanders in the 2016 Democratic Presidential primary. Sanders lost the Democratic nomination to former Secretary of State, Hillary Clinton. For one month in September 2015 De Leon supported Libertarian Party candidate Gary Johnson, only to redirect his support to Hillary Clinton on September 26. SOPA Activism In January 2012, De Leon broadcasted two episodes of a show called "Fuck You SOPA!" which was a program that De Leon has speeches with heavy amounts of profanity and emotion about his opposing of the bill. LGBT Rights Activism De Leon was a gay rights advocate since 2011 when being friends with a lesbian couple in his freshmen year (prior to coming out gay). He was a quiet advocate until March 2014 when he learned the Lutheran Church-Missouri Synod opposes same-sex marriage and LGBT rights. In July 12, 2014 De Leon had participated at Pride Alive, an LGBT festival in Green Bay, Wisconsin. In August 7, 2014, De Leon signed Wisconsin Unites for Marriage, a coalition for same-sex marriage in the state of Wisconsin. On October 22, 2014, De Leon joined the UW-Green Bay's SAGA, a Gay-Straight Alliance. On May 9, 2015 De Leon signed political consultant, Carol Dahmen's petition to bar Matthew G. McLaughlin from being the Attorney General of Orange County, California and practicing law in the state. De Leon signed it in response to McLaughlin's controversial Sodomite Suppression Act which states that if someone's to commit to homosexual acts, the person is to be lethally executed. ALS Ice Bucket Challenge On September 10, 2014, De Leon had done the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge after being nominated by TheFineBros (whom he is subscribed to). He then nominated Brandon Runckel to take the challenge. Personal life Relationships De Leon was not very well known for being in relationships largely because of his introverted personality and reputation for being single. His first relationship was when he was 12 years old during a vacation in Rapid City, South Dakota in 2008 and his first same-sex relationship, particularly at The Foothills Inn. Between 2010-2011 he had two girlfriends, both relationships flopped. On July 12, 2014 he was in a relationship with Will Vandenbroek, a college student from Minnesota. His relationship with Vandenbroek lasted until August 24, 2014 after a dispute over the future of both their educations. Pornography De Leon first encountered a photo of a naked woman on his friends cell phone, shocking De Leon. Sometime after the incident De Leon grown tempted to watch different types of pornography until being exposed to gay porn. Despite the ability to keep his porn viewing a secret, he used "T&A" porn as decoys to project a heterosexual image to his family and friends. At some point his parents placed parental control software on his computer to block pornographic websites. According to De Leon "They didn't know that I had ways to watch it more discreetly through admin password and parental control hacking", implying that he had the ability to alter the system. According to The Gay Catechism: Explaining the LGBT Christian, De Leon's beliefs on pornography are noticeably moderate on the issue of pornography, especially internet pornography stating that watching porn shouldn't be encouraged, but can be used as a way to understand that porn can educate a person about their own sexuality. Religion De Leon's family had no significant religious upbringing. His mother was raised Catholic while his father participated in various Christian ministries. Until he turned 16, De Leon considered himself an atheist. De Leon met Christ of the Bay Lutheran Church pastor Rev. Curtis DeCoste on July 8, 2012 and became a church member on the day of his baptism and confirmation on December 2, 2012. After being born again in 2012, he enrolled at N.E.W. Lutheran High School on January 15, 2013. He ended his education at N.E.W. on January 21, 2015. In December 2014, De Leon left Christ of the Bay due to the Lutheran Church-Missouri Synod's conservative views on homosexuality and womens rights. On April 28, 2015 De Leon was ordained through Universal Life Church. He opened De Leon LGBT Christian Ministries on September 28, 2015. Since 2015 De Leon has been attending church at Union Congregational Church in Green Bay. Ethnic background De Leon is of English, French, Spanish, German, Irish, Scottish, Dutch, and Filipino ancestries. He also has ancestry from the Native American, Maidu Tribe in northern California. De Leon is the second cousin one time removed of former Green Bay mayor Roman Denissen through his second great grandfather Theodore Denissen, an immigrant from Uden, Netherlands and his 4th great-grandfather, Joseph Ducharme owned land in Allouez, Wisconsin due to his position in the American Fur Company, a fur-trading business owned by John Jacob Astor. 'Pseudonyms (Alias)' From 2012 to the present, De Leon gone by the alias, Lazlow Sear. Sear was created by De Leon as a line of his high-pitch, nerdy-like voices that he sometimes portrays. He was best known under the Sear alias in Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX as Kai Shiden. Sear was also portrayed for miscellaneous characters such as a typical soldier heard on a radio or when having short conversations with major characters. An example would be when Sear portrayed a Titan's pilot that was asking Kamille Bidan for his identity cause he recognized him as Franklin Bidan's son. De Leon also portrays a fictionalized version of himself, named Nick "The Shammy Guy" De Leon, who is basically an exaggerated version of himself that he most commonly uses in NikeTube Shorts, but also used the character in the game, Gundam vs Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX. De Leon's fictional counterpart also is a fictional ancestor of Zeon pilot Eduardo Martinez. Filmography 'Movies' 'Shows' 'Theatre' Awards and Nominations Bibliography * De Leon, Nick. Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter. Green Bay, WI: Horn-Rimmed Publishing, 2013. Online * De Leon, Nick.The Gay Catechism: Explaining the LGBT Christian. Green Bay, WI: Horn-Rimmed Publishing, 2016. Photo Gallery Nick De Leon Signature.png|Nick De Leon's Signature RobloxScreenShot07172012 195544333.jpg|Nick De Leon's animated appearance in NikeTube Shorts RobloxScreenShot07242012 191632239.jpg|Nick De Leon eating an unconcious Amuro Ray Nicks WLUK interview at Lambeau Field 3.png Nicks WLUK interview at Lambeau Field 2.png Nick the Shammy Guy.png|Nick the Shammy Guy Shammy.png|Shammy Artwork Animated Nick De Leon.png|Nick De Leon lineart by himself Animated Nick De Leon (NDS Colors).png|A lineart of Nick for a promotion Snapshot 20120207 1.jpg|Nick De Leon in 2011 Snapshot 20121020 4.jpg|Nick De Leon as Char Aznable Nick De Leon March 2013.png|De Leon as of early 2013 Nick Wilde Drawing 2.0 (Complete).png|Nick De Leon 2.0 self portrait 1512543 674619095893655 1301979281 n.jpg|Nick De Leon managing at NEW Lutherans game against Kewaunee Nick De Leon Totally Looks Like Tapatio Hot Sauce.png|Nick De Leon Totally Looks Like Tapatio Hot Sauce NDL high definition.png|Nick De Leon in late 2014 Coming Out Titlecard.png|Coming Out titlecard 2015 NDS persona (1080p).png|De Leon's NDS persona from 2015 Nick De Leon 01022010.png|Nick De Leon from January 2, 2010. Trivia *Nick De Leon and Brandon Runckel are the only voice actors in Gundam on ROBLOX who direct their own shows. References Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:Wisconsin Category:Americans Category:LGBT